Truth or Dare
by gsmkatieee
Summary: Rachel & Harvey finally finding out what happened in that PSL file room


New Year's Eve twenty nineteen, the Paulsen Specters have been married three months and therefore have lived in Seattle for three months, leaving their big city life for the smaller city of Seattle and they wouldn't change a thing because they're finally where they're supposed to be surrounded by their best friends, former colleagues including Harold and they all decide to play truth or dare while waiting for the countdown to begin the new decade of twenty-twenty...

"Mike you go first seeing as you have the perfect memory" Harvey insists

"Sure, I have nothing to hide" Mike replies

"Truth or Dare, you loved Rachel while being with Jenny" Harvey says

"Truth, just like you loved Donna all those years and was always afraid to do anything about it" he replies back

"Least I got married within six months, unlike you who took four years to propose and then another three to actually get married" Harvey smirks

"Men" Donna and Rachel both say in sync

with one another regarding their husbands behaviour

"Donna your turn, truth or dare" Louis asks

"Truth" she replies

"True or False, you have never been involved in sexual activity within the file room at your old law firm"

"True" she replies with full confidence

"So what did I see when I walked in on you and Mike all those years ago" Harold pitches in

Harvey and Rachel both reply in unison

"excuse me"

Mike immediately sighing in regret

"Harold is now really the time to discuss this"

"Yeah I really don't think now is the time to get into this Harold" Donna insists

"Yes. Yes it is" Rachel and Harvey yet again reply in unison

"Rachel remember that time when I went too look for that stapler for you and well I found it in the file room and as I walked in there they were having the time of their lives"

"The time of their lives, well that's just something" Rachel replies

"I walked in, Donna's hair was all messed up, Mike's shirt and hair was all over the place and least of all there were files everywhere as though they couldn't keep their hands to themselves" Harold continues

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourselves, that's nice to know seeing as I thought we were like this" Harvey says clasping his hands together glaring at his wife

"Harold, when you walked in what were they doing" Rachel replies

"Donna was on her knees-

Harvey tenses up, breathing slowly decreasing and his Jaw clenching increasing

"Okay I've had enough, excuse me while I go and get some air" Harvey suddenly says leaving the room

"Yeah I'm going to go too, maybe we'll find a file room on our way and have the time of our lives" Rachel says

•••

Harvey decides to take a seat outside their family home coming to terms that his best friend and the love of his life were involved in sexual interaction or what he knew of anyways

"Hey you okay" Rachel says

"To tell you the truth I'm calmer than I thought I'd be about finding something out like that especially after everything that happened during my childhood" Harvey responds

"That's exactly what I was worried about, it can't have been easy to almost hear the same situation occur right in front of you all over again" Rachel says

"What am I supposed to do, how do I even talk to Donna about this without hurting her...

I can't lose her Rachel only when I've just managed to open up to her about the same sort of situation and now suddenly she's involved in something similar"

"I know. You know I never told anyone but I had the same sort of situation with Mike... we had just confessed our feelings to each other and I decided to go to his Old apartment and there she was Tessa his childhood friend and Grandma's favourite

wearing his dress shirt at the time walking out of his bedroom" Rachel responds

"I guess he really is trouble" Harvey says trying to make light of the situation

"Yeah well you brought him into our lives" Rachel responds

"And you fell in love with him and kept him in our lives and then eventually married him so who really got the worst out of trouble" Harvey says with a light smile

"I would say to trouble but I don't feel like celebrating or talking to him right now" Rachel says

"I know, me neither" Harvey says as the door opens

•••

"Hey" Donna says in the tone that belongs to him

She gets no reply

"Okay well I'm not just going to leave you out here by yourself so either you can give me an opportunity to explain everything and understand it was a distraction or I can go back inside and send Louis out here and I'm sure you'll have an amazing conversation about Cats or Ballet" she says

"A distraction, what do you mean a distraction" he responds

"It was during the Coastal Motors case, me and Mike were trying to find the file that Hardman framed me for and that's when we needed a distraction because we didn't want anyone questioning what we were doing in the file room and so I came up with the idea that we were fooling around in the file room..

Harvey you know I'd never do anything like that to you and I know why you're hurt and I truly am sorry" she says with glossy eyes

"Donna.

hey come here you know I could never stay mad at you,

i've been in love with you forever and i know was a little late and i know i was a little late in telling you and when i had the chance to make the right choice, i chose wrong and for years you continued to save me from myself and i watched you be the most hardworking, talented, remarkable women in the world and now, right now i don't want you to lose faith, the faith you had in me is what i'll continue to have in you for the rest of our married, breathing lives because i love you and nothing could come between us just like it hasn't for the last fifteen years.

Unless you count my misfortunes as something that came between us but you know i don't like taking accountability for my misjudgments. What I'm trying to say is whether it be now or when we're old and grey with you still looking like a hot mother and me somehow being a very bad man i will love you until my very last breathing moment Donna Roberta Paulsen-Specter".

"Harvey Reginald Specter you will always be my living and breathing miracle, more than words can ever explain".


End file.
